


Find Her ~ A Promise Made From Paper And Will

by SquaryQ



Category: Death Note
Genre: Crime, Death, M/M, Mourning, Siblings, criminality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near, Nate River. The one who made it through, the one who prospered and defeated Kira. He has a vow, a promise to keep. One he made to Mello. One he made many years ago, this was a promise; a promise made from paper and will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - The Letters

The room is dark. The lights are off; there's a boy sat on the floor. An albino is hugging his knees in the dark. His snow white hair is messily styled. He really doesn't care today. His whole body feels numb. Near gets days like this, days where randomly, he will just feel obligated to shut the world out and be suffocated by random emotions. His co-workers originally thought that it was a phase. Now they just accept it when Near isn't working at HQ or in one of the twenty homes he moves from to time to time, not including his room at Wammy's house. Sometimes he just wanders in, nobody acknowledges him. The people who would know him are all gone. They've all left Wammy's house and moved on. All except Hisui Grey, she lives at Wammy's house but she is there for a different reason and also suffers like the younger albino does. He was eleven when she left with Ash Greyer and her Grandfather and was thirteen when she came back, both of them were damaged in the same way. Of course they are, they worked together for years. It really annoys Near, that everybody else doesn't really care about what happened. They're all happy and have all of the their friends from Wammy's by their sides. He doesn't have anybody. No Mello or Mello's annoying redheader gamer friend, Matt. They've gone too. But to a completely diffferent place.

Near hates when his memories from Wammy's House latch onto him. He hates being forced to remember the people who are no longer with him. Which is terrible because an important person's birthday is coming up; Mello's. It's one week until Mello's birthday. It's one week until Mello's birthday and all Near can do is sit. And think. And feel alone. He has a sheet of paper on his lap. It's a sheet that he has read and analysed countless times since Mello died. He also has Matt's. It was harder to trace Matt's letter because it was harder to find out Matt's identity. Nonetheless, the albino acquired an unopened letter for the Jeevas family. Near knew that those letters would exist. He knew that pretty much every man in this line of work had one, the original L, Ash Greyer had one, and that one letter was for Hisui Grey. Watari, the founder of Wammy's House had also written one. And the main reason that the inteligent autistic albino knew that the chocoholic that found him to be a "good kid" had written one to Near, was because Near had written one for Mello too.

Mello opted out of altering his appearence, making him easier to identify. He maintained a hairstyle that was pretty iconic to him. Not many boys go around with the haircut that Mello had. It used to compliment his face as a kid; Near would know, he had found baby pictures when searching round for any information he could use when looking for Kira. However Matt, or as he was orignally known, Mail Jeevas, had done everything to avoid being identified. Near actually had to hack into the police filing system to acess the information that came from Matt's autopsy to intercept Matt's letter. Just because there may be overlap.

He never gave those letters to the families. He knew that Mail Jeevas' family thought he was dead and by opening old wounds, it would be unfair. Near has always justified his hoarding of the boy who called himself Matt's letter with the fact that all of those years ago, the Jeevas family got closure, he needn't disturb that.

And now, Near is facing the papers. He had made a promsie but he still couldn't fulfill it, and it has been five years. He needed to keep his promise to Mello. In the letter, that the custard blond knew Near would intercept was his story; the reason Mello came to Wammy's House in the first place. Mello's letter had stated that only the staff at Wammy's and two other people; Matt and Hisui knew of this past he had. And in that letter was a plea. A promise that he wanted Near to make. A promise that involved his past.

Mello, or as he was originally called, Mihael Kheel lived in a nuculear family. He had a cliche, cereal box like life, living with his mum, dad and younger sister, Natalia Kheel. Mello said that he always used to call her Tally, over Nat, like his other family members did.

But the young custard blond's life had changed when he was eight years old and someone had been following his, in his words "innocent yet cute sister" Natalia. He wasn't home when the young girl had returned from school, a shady guy had been following her. That same guy shot Mr and Mrs Kheel and taken Natalia later that evening, all while Mihael was at a friend's house.

The blond had been thrown into the foster system as a result of the family being killed, and Natalia was said to have been murdered too yet her body was never found. Mihael knew though. He had said in his letter that he knew that Natalia was still alive and fighting.

Mello found out who it was that took Natalia and set their headquaters ablaze. Natalia wasn't there but a lot of the big men in that shady gang were. They were known all around Japan for human trafficking and Mello realised that that scared him more than the idea that Natalia may have been alive and alone.

He asked Near to make him a promise, five years ago. A promise to find Natalia. A promise to find Natalia and apologise in Mello's stead. To tell her that he was sorry that he had let his own ego get in the way. And evn now, the genuine-ness of those scribbly paragraphs were undoubtable. He had made a proomise to Mello, a promise made with paper and will. A promise to find her. To find Natalia Kheel.


	2. Chapter Two - The Address

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This incorporates several of my pre-existing OCs from another Death Note fanfic - You Helped Me To See from Wattpad. Basically yeah, Hisui Grey and Dani are just figments of my imagination and they're honestly not all that important to the plot. Apologies~

It didn't take long for news that one of London's most violent gang leaders had been murdered by his call girl to reach Nate River. It sparked his interest, especially when her "file photo" was released. This woman...this woman looked just like Mello. Back when Mello was close to the end. Her hair is long in this old picture, it's clearly dated, as it depicted a child, but her hair was shaggy and honey gold in colour and her eyes, the same azure shade of blue that plagues his consciousness and haunts his dreams. This murderer had to be Mihael Kheel's sister, Natalia. She simply had to be. There's no doubt in the albino's mind. Natalia Kheel just committed murder. And that means she's on the run. And won't be a free woman. Ever again.

~

The honey blonde abductee roams the streets of Winchester. She has been looking for her brother for a very long time. Through her connections in the gang, the leader of which she had finally escaped, she had found out that her brother's last known address was somewhere in Winchester. She has no idea where this address actually is but hopes to stumble across the building itself or her brother.

Natalia wonders what her big brother looks like now. She can only imagine him as she passes through the streets of Winchester. The blonde figures that he would have cut his hair. She couldn't imagine a twenty five year old man with blond hair and bangs that covered his eyebrows. He would look ridiculous! She knows his eyes through. His eyes, the exact shade and shape as her own. She's relying on the familiarity of her own eyes to help her distinguish which person is her brother.

Natalia bumps into a woman. She's clearly about thirty and has long auburn curls. Her clothes are modern yet somewhat sophisticated. Her jacket is long and beige, her jeans are darkwash and with that, she's wearing a burgundy turtleneck jumper and red boots of the same shade. Her handbag is of the expensive variety and is also burgundy. She looks the blonde up and down.

"Sorry." Natalia murmurs. The blonde former sex object feels inferior. The girl is wearing leather. Because that's what her "master" liked to see her in. Leather pants and a leather looking corset that is being covered by her heavy duty jacket.

"Wait!" The older woman calls out to the blonde as she tries to make a bid for freedom. This woman is clearly not her brother. Something makes the blonde stop. Perhaps it's social desirability.

"Do I know you? You look familiar...?" The older woman muses.

"Yeah. You look familiar to me too." The blonde lies. The truth is, Natalia has never seen this woman in her life. But maybe she's being reminded of Mihael. Is her jacket making her look that flat chested? Or does this lady think that she's a different blonde?

"It's me, Dani! Hisui's friend!" The woman prompts as people start to stare. "I'm actually going to see her now. I'm her main carer now. I'm sure she would love to see y- bad choice of words, sorry, catch up with you, Mello." Mello? Who the fuck is Mello?

'Mello? Is that short for Melody?' Natalia wonders.

"Care to come for coffee. For old times sake?" This 'Dani' woman asks. Natalia nods her head. This is too great of an opportunity to pass up, especially if this lady is talking about her big brother.

The blonde has no idea what good luck she has just had. For Hisui and Mihael Kheel were indeed close friends. Dani also knew Mihael. And is leading the unknowing blonde to her older brother's last known address, mistaking Natalia for Mihael.

Natalia Kheel walks with Dani towards a large gated building. The quirky auburn haired woman has been chatting, not openly acknowledging the idle and wishy washy replies that Natalia is giving.

Unfortunately for Natalia, Dani has noticed and is observing. She was pretty sure that this blonde was Mello, the annoying chocoholic who used to hang out with that redheaded gamer, Matt. She could have sworn that this was Mello, the kid who would act out against an autistic albino. But now, she was almost certain that this wasn't Mello at all.

Despite her fear, Dani hopes that her dear friend, Hisui Grey will dismiss her suspicions. She punches in the security code to let herself and Natalia onto the grounds of Wammys House. Natalia gasps. This is it! The last known address of her big brother. Does he run this place or something?

Dani comes in, the blonde right behind her. This is where he lives? This place is so impersonal, there are no photos on the walls. Everything looks uniform until the children emerge. Some are swearing at the TV, others are running around and causing chaos. The laughter mixes with the angry yells but this woman, Dani isn't bothered by it at all. She leads Natalia into the kitchen, where a woman sits at the table. Her hair is long and jet black. It's tufty, like a maine and frames her face well. Her eyes are somewhat vacant. 

"Sit down, Mello." Dani motions to one of the chairs. Natalia does as she's told. 

"Pinch me." the woman says. Her friend and carer does so.

"That hurt, Dani... That means that you're not Mello." the green eyed lady with a red apple core egg timer necklace around her neck says confidently. 

"Ehh! But Hisui! He looks just like him!" Dani exclaims. In response to that, Natalia takes off of her jacket. 

"I'll be blunt. I'm looking for my brother, Mihael." Natalia says firmly.

"Mihael? As in Mihael Kheel?" This 'Hisui' character asks.

"So you've heard of my big brother." Natalia gets out a Milka chocolate bar.

"Mello?" Dani asks.

"Mello." Hisui nods her head.

"There's no mistaking it. They're definitely siblings." Dani muses as Natalia bites a square off of the bar.

"Look. I just want to know if you know where he is. I need to see him." Natalia says. 

"Dani... Dani can you please write down where he is for her."

"Of course, Hisui." The auburn haired woman writes an address down before handing it to Natalia. The blonde stands up and leaves the orphanage, determined to continue her search for Mihael Kheel.


	3. Chapter Three - The Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this short story! I hope you enjoyed it!

Near's phone vibrates in his pocket. He rarely ever gets phone calls. He answers it, holding the flip device up by the top like his predecessor did.

"Nate?" 

"Hisui, I thought we agreed to refrain from using our other names." the younger of the two states coldly. 

Near is referring to an old alias that his former colleague used when they were working on the Kira case. He joined the case just over a year after she did and only a few weeks after the first L, usually referred to as Ash Greyer, had died at the hands of Yagami Light. She had gone by the name of Sakura Anuzu and had been part of a semi-romantic relationship with a co-worker, Matsuda Touta. 

Near always preferred to use his alias, not letting slip of his birth name. The only reason Hisui knows that name is because she had been at the Yellow Box when Mikami had written the name 'Nate River ' in his death note.

"That's the least of your problems, Near." the blind woman states.

"Excuse me?" Near is taken aback. 

"Dani brought a woman into Wammys. Thought it was Mello. This girl's gone to his grave now. Turns out that she's a murderer. Near, you promised Mello. You promised Mello that you would find her... Dani! Hang up! Don't call the police! Look, Near, you know where his grave is. You've got to. You've got to beat the police to his grave. Go. Go!"

Near has no words. He doesn't remember putting on his jacket nor does he remember getting his keys and punching in the number for his chauffeur, Freddie. All he knows is that his fellow housemate from Wammys House is right, he has to beat the police to Mello's grave. 

Near twirls a strand of his snow white hair around his finger as he hugs one knee. He's antsy. Near watches the sky turn bleak and the clouds are the colour of ink. His apartment is only twenty minutes away but the journey felt like the hours equivalent. And once the albino arrives, the heavens are prised open and rain pummels down at the hilly graveyard. Nate River could manoeuvre through the cemetery with his eyes closed. Which was good since the rain made it impossible to see anything that was more than a metre away. He feels a strong weight on his shoulders, pressure. Near had never expected to have to face her so suddenly. How can he explain himself, his relationship to the younger sister of Mihael Kheel?

Near hears the thunder crack and the likelihood that Natalia Kheel has beaten him to the cemetery kicks in. The lean albino starts to run in the rain, seeking through the maze of stones, his feet make squelching sounds on the ground due to the mud. The grave is there. And someone is blocking it. 

Natalia can feel this shadow looming over her as the rain beats down. Her hair is stuck to her face. She cries, arms draped over the marble block that commemorates the life of her older brother, as if she were embracing him. 

"Natalia Kheel, twenty three years of age, sister of the brilliant Mihael Kheel, murderer and former sex slave to the gang " Skate". This is your endgame. You've done what you needed to do. You've been reunited with Mello. You've achieved the one true goal. This is it for you." Near states.

"Endgame. The final stage of a game, where most of the pieces have been eliminated." Natalia recites a definition. 

"You wish you were out of their clutches five years ago. You wish you could have been there for his funeral. But you wouldn't. It was terrible. There were four of us there. Four. Myself, Anuzu Sakura and her two uncles. We were the only ones there. The only ones who cared. The same day the kid in the next grave over was buried; Mihael's best friend, Mail Jeevas. The same four people were at his graveside as he was laid to rest. They died on the same day. Mail was a year older. He died of multiple bullet wounds. Mihael died of a heart attack. His body was burned pretty badly too. You wouldn't have wanted to have been there." It's strange for Near. Strange to give out such information. 

"Who are you?" 

"L. My name is...Nate River and I'm a friend of Mihael's."

"Why are you here? You have no right." 

"He never struck me as the overly affectionate brother, but you lost him early on."

"You two were close. You and my big brother were close. No way you would know this otherwise." Natalia states, she sounds withdrawn. Her azure eyes are dead, dull, empty.

"He tried to save you. He did. He set the " Skate" HQ in fire when he found out who had you." Near tries to console the blonde in leather. Too bad she knew that already. 

"He was a good guy. Mihael was a good guy." 

"He was. You are too. But Natalia, they're coming and they're ready to bring you in." 

"I'm not being contained. Not again. I'm free. Finally free." Natalia produces a gun and puts it to her bust. 

"You were right, Nate River, this ius my endgame. How cheesy." She pulls the trigger as the albino looks on, unable to face what lies before him; the body of a beautiful woman, the woman that he had promised to find. The woman he knew he couldn't save. The sister of his love, Mihael Kheel.


End file.
